


i'll make it better when you're feeling lonely

by crystallineirises



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Modern AU, PWP, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallineirises/pseuds/crystallineirises
Summary: Chapter 1: Someone is naked in the bathtub and someone gets distracted when they hear about it. Chapter 2: It’s very hot outside.





	1. playing with my fingertips sitting there biting your lip

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ann(e) is OTP and canon and love them I really really do but I can't get over this Anne/Mariana sexual dynamic please don't be mad at me 
> 
> Title/Chapter titles are from HNLY (He'll Never Love You) by Lesbian Jesus Hayley Kiyoko

The rapid double buzz against the wooden desk broke the silence in the cramped study, and Anne glanced up from her keyboard to reach for the glowing screen. 

A swipe and a tap revealed a photo message: the scattered bruises across and down a glistening neckline, a naked clavicle, and the hint of bare nipples beneath a sea of bubbles. 

A second message flashed across the screen. 

_“So hard to see by candlelight and all”_

An ache began to grow from her core, and as she shifted back into seat of her chair, she noticed--with a bit of amusement-- - that her underwear was already wet. How quickly her body always responded. How insane this woman could drive her, and yet--

The phone vibrated. 

_“And don’t think I’m the kind of girl who sends photos to everyone, because I’m not.”_

She snorted (as similar messages were delivered to her several times a week, if not more frequently) and replied, 

_“Darling, you’re making me feel *so* special right now.”_

The phone lit up. 

_"Every charming girl should feel special, right?"_

Knowing Mariana’s inability to resist, she responded 

_“Indeed baby”_

The chair legs scraped roughly across the floor as Anne stood and headed toward her bedroom, reaching to lock the door behind her. 

Another vibration.

_“I like it when you call me baby”_

She could remember an earlier time, a month ago or so, Mariana whimpering the same phrase into her ear, desperately riding two of her fingers before grasping Anne’s hair from the roots and collapsing against her neck. 

She reclined on the bed, unbuttoning her jeans and slipping the black button up off her shoulders. The aching between her thighs remained, the urgency building.

_“Good, I’ll call you baby when you’re sucking on my clit”_

Anne scrolled upward to the photograph, and through to a few others she had saved. Her hand slid down into her underwear. The soaked fabric did not surprise her.

_“I can’t wait to crawl over on my knees to you”_

Anne continued, noticing as her as her breathing became more erratic.

_“With my legs spread, beckoning for you”_

Her fingertips slipped down to her entrance, coating each one.

_“Already naked, or do you want me to undress you?”_

She paused the long strokes her fingers were making across her clit, top to bottom, to type. 

_“Undress me first baby, and then watch in front of me on your knees while I rub my pussy in front of you...I’ll let you know when to come forward and taste it”_

The strokes shifted to circles, light and slow, trying to savor the fire already starting to build. 

_“I’m going to be so wet for you but I want to make you come first”_

Anne could feel her heart racing, competing with the throbbing beneath her fingers.

_“Yes baby...I want to come all over that sexy tongue and face of yours”_

After a few moments, a response. 

_"I’m so wet right now honestly_

With the thumb of her left hand, she replied (slowly)

_“Rub that hot little pussy for me”_

An immediate response.

_“How many fingers?”_

Anne moaned at the thought of Mariana, stripped naked and thighs spread, head thrown back with her middle finger buried deep inside.

_“One to start”_

Anne caught her breath before adding,

_“When you build it up and get close, add another one for me baby”_

She increased the speed of her fingers against her clit, keeping the touch light, but persistent. 

_“I just came really hard for you.”_

And with that, she felt her body spasm with a deep moan, carnal and visceral. As she felt the weight of her body sink into the mattress, she rolled to her side and retrieved the phone from the floor, where it had fallen. 

_“Good girl.”_

It remained silent for a few minutes, and Anne slid to the end of the bed, slipping her pants down and off. As she made her way toward the door, she glanced back to see that she had received another message. 

_“I always want to be your good girl”_

With a slight shake of the head, Anne smiled. 

_“I like the sound of that, baby.”_


	2. baby you know that you’ve got it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a very warm day.

Anne reclined in her chair, wiping at her forehead and glancing out the window at the cloudless sky. She found it hard to concentrate on days like these, and the urge to roam free into a crowd of nameless faces suddenly overcame her. She pulled herself closer to her desk, and opened her browser, ready to check airfare and hotel rates for her next trip abroad. She was known to watch fares for several different destinations at once, often five or more. 

With a gentle chime, a message alert sounded from another window. She smirked at the familiar username.

_“It’s too hot in my room to wear any clothes”_

With a slight shake of the head and a quiet laugh, barely audible, she quickly replied. 

_“Hmmm. Is that so, Mary?”_

After a pause, Anne continued. 

_“Don’t. I don’t want you wearing a thing.”_

Anne found it amusing how quickly Mariana replied, especially when she was in a flirtatious mood. It seemed that she was far beyond that point today. 

_“Whatever you wish, Fred.”_

Anne’s eyes closed briefly, the memories of their last tryst fresh in her memory. Mariana grinding down onto her fingers, her uninhibited moans, Another sound broke Anne out of her daydreaming. 

_“You may have caught me with my hand between my legs.”_

_“Is that right? Don’t let me disturb you.”_

In mere seconds, a response appeared. 

_“Darling, please. I can’t quite get there. I’m so wet though. Talk to me.”_

Anne couldn’t resist teasing Mariana when she got like this, utterly insatiable and desperate for her. They both seemed to crave this, to gently push each other to the inner edge of their limits. 

_“Have you earned that? Aren’t you spreading your legs for one of your many playthings? That vibrating monstrosity? The glass cock? One of the expensive little ones?”_

Anne unbuttoned her shirt, button by button, and eased it past her shoulders. She wasn’t expecting company, and it *was* warm. As she looked back up, she realized she had missed another message.

_“The little one. You know which. I prefer your tongue.”_

She shifted again, acutely aware of the gentle pulsing between her thighs and her quickening heartbeat. She knew that if often took a filthy sentence or two whispered into Mary’s ear to bring her over the edge, and glanced back at the screen before replying.

_“My tongue is definitely better. I’d barely have to move to make you cum. I’d just move my tongue around your clit in little circles with a gag stuffed in your mouth. Slowly moving my fingers, teasing your entrance, slipping easily into your wet cunt. Thrusting hard and deep until you scream for me.”_

Several minutes passed before another message alert sounded. 

_“I just came. I’m so wet, my thighs are wet.”_

With a knowing smile, Anne sent one last reply before closing her computer. 

_“Good girl.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you for the ladies that helped me with the...field research for this piece


End file.
